


Duchy Przeszłości

by Klawa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Kid Fic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>– Mógłbym się nią zaopiekować – mruknął, ku własnemu zdumieniu, choć może nie powinno go to dziwić; tu, w Beacon Hills, łatwo było z powrotem wpaść w znany z dawien rytm. Scott potrzebował pomocy, Stiles biegł na ratunek. Nie wspominając o tym, że chodziło tu o córkę</i> Lydii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Betowała Al.

 

Stiles wszedł do mieszkania, rzucił klucze na stół w kuchni i nalał sok pomarańczowy do wysokiej, żółtej szklanki. Sprawdził kalendarz – wciąż miał dwa tygodnie na skończenie swojej najnowszej książki, nim jego agent go zabije – i z zadowolonym westchnięciem opadł na kanapę, włączając telewizor.  
– … wypadek, dwie osoby zginęły na miejscu, trzy pozostałe znajdują się w szpitalu, jedna z nich w stanie krytycznym. Policja bada tę sprawę i... – odezwał się monotonny głos spikerki wiadomości wieczornych. Stiles przerzucił kanał na coś z głupimi kreskówkami, podłączył laptop do prądu (nawoływania baterii były poważnie dekoncentrujące) i zabrał się za pisanie rozdziału czternastego, w którym bohater miał w końcu odkryć co jest nie tak z jego dziewczyną.  
Godzinę później w mieszkaniu rozległ się refren _„Monster”_ Lady Gagi, który Stiles wieki temu ustawił jako dzwonek Scotta.  
– Heeeej, Scotty – powiedział odbierając. – Lepiej żeby to było coś ważnego, bo właśnie totalnie przerwałeś mi napływ weny, a od tygodnia nie mogłem wymyślić sposobu aby Joshua dowiedział się o Audrey...  
– Chodzi o Lydię – wtrącił Scott. Stiles poczuł jak przez to jedno, proste zdanie ulatuje z niego powietrze, a w głowie od razu pojawiają się najczarniejsze scenariusze.  
– Co? Co z Lydią? – wydusił. Nie widział jej od ponad roku, od ślubu Scotta i Kiry; nie utrzymywał z nią żadnego kontaktu. Nie wiedział nawet czy jej numer, od dawna zapisany w jego telefonie, wciąż jest aktualny. Mimo to, prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie się o nią martwił.  
– Pijany kierowca – powiedział w końcu Scott. Stiles stukał nerwowo w stolik, czekając aż przyjaciel doda coś jeszcze. Nieprzyjemna cisza wywoływała u Stilesa dreszcze.  
– Scott?  
– Ja... Stiles, Lydia...  
– Żyje? Scott, powiedz, że Lydia nie umarła!  
– Żyje! Jezu, Stiles. Lydia leży w szpitalu, lekarze nie wiedzą kiedy się obudzi. – Głos Scotta drżał, a Stiles znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć co oznacza każde zawahanie. Lekarze nie wiedzieli _czy_ się obudzi.  
– Ok – mruknął tylko, zaciskając palce na telefonie. – Ok, łapię.

 

Logicznie patrząc, Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikt nie oczekuje od niego spakowania najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i powrotu na drugi koniec kraju, tylko z powodu Lydii. To nie tak, że miał jakieś magiczne zdolności, które wyleczyłyby ją w mgnieniu oka. Nie mógł nawet przydać się w szukaniu informacji – na przekór wszelkim nadprzyrodzonym zjawiskom, które regularnie nawiedzały Beacon Hills, Lydia padła ofiarą najzwyczajniejszego w świecie wypadku samochodowego i takie też były jej obrażenia – zwykłe. Coś, na co pomóc mogli jedynie lekarze.  
Mimo to, Stiles zrobił dokładnie to, czego od niego nie oczekiwano. Samolot do San Francisco odlatywał dopiero o szóstej rano, więc spędził noc przepakowując walizkę, grając w „Town of Salem” i bezmyślnie kręcąc się po mieszkaniu. Na lotnisko dotarł niewyspany i podenerwowany, przez co niemal pomylił bagaże i doprowadził do niewielkiej awantury z ochroną.  
Ponad sześć godzin spędzonych w samolocie i kolejne dwie w trzęsącym się, warczącym busie nie wpłynęło kojąco na jego nerwy – kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, wpadł do szpitala w stanowczo zbyt szybkim tempie, przez co zaliczył kilka nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń od pacjentów i pielęgniarek. Recepcjonistka beznamiętnym tonem poinformowała go, że godziny odwiedzin się jeszcze nie zaczęły oraz że nie może udzielać informacji o pacjencie osobom spoza rodziny. Stiles w zamian wyjaśnił jej, jak podle na jego humor wpływają złe wiadomości o Lydii i długie podróże samolotem, i gdzie dokładnie może wsadzić sobie swoje zasady. Być może rozwinęłoby się to w nieprzyjemnym kierunku, ale pulchna pielęgniarka z miłym uśmiechem ( _Jane Smith_ głosiła plakietka na jej piersi) zlitowała się nad nim i zaprowadziła go do Lydii. (I jeśli poprosiła o zdjęcie i autograf, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.)

Lydia wyglądała... _krucho_. Stiles pamiętał ją jako pewną siebie, piękną i pełną życia dziewczynę, która wiedziała czego chce i dążyła do tego ze zdecydowaniem. Kobieta leżąca przed nim w szpitalnym łóżku, była ledwie cieniem dawnej Lydii – nie przez zadrapania i ciche pikanie maszyny monitorującej bicie jej serca, nie. Dziwna chudość, zniszczone dłonie i zmarszczki – to nie było wynikiem wypadku, tylko efektem _lat,_ o których Stiles nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia _._ Na tę myśl, cośścisnęło mu żołądeki poczuł irracjonalne mdłości.

Ͽ

 

Stiles siedział przy Lydii może dwie godziny, gdy na korytarzu rozległy się kroki i znajomy głos.  
– … Kira nie może wrócić wcześniej, w tej sytuacji naprawdę nie wiem kiedy będę w stanie... – Scott urwał nagle i po chwili pojawił się w drzwiach, patrząc na Stilesa z konfuzją wypisaną na twarzy. – Stiles? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, po czym przypomniawszy sobie o telefonie, wciąż trzymanym przy uchu, dodał – słuchaj, oddzwonię do ciebie później.  
– Stary, dzwonisz do mnie, mówiąc że Lydia jest w śpiączce i dziwisz się, że widzisz mnie w szpitalu? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale powinieneś przebadać się psychiatrycznie – powiedział Stiles, wbijając wzrok w przyjaciela. Zapadła nie do końca komfortowa cisza, którą przerwało ciche mruknięcie dziewczynki wtulonej w szyję Scotta. Stiles uniósł brew.  
– Um... To Annabelle – mruknął Scott. – Córka Lydii? – dodał po chwili.  
– Ach.  
– Nie wiedziałeś – stwierdził Scott.  
– Nie – potwierdził Stiles.  
– Wydawało mi się, że coś o tym wspominałem.  
– Może mi umknęło – mruknął bez przekonania Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. Scott jedynie przytaknął, przestępując niezgrabnie z nogi na nogę. Kiedyś taka niezręczność między nimi, byłaby nie do pomyślenia. To jednak było _zanim_. Zanim Stiles wyjechał studiować w Nowym Jorku, zanim zmienił plany i został tam na stałe, i zanim wycofał się całkowicie z udziału w nadnaturalnych sprawach Beacon Hills. W jakimś momencie, którego żaden z nich nie potrafiłby wskazać, zaczęli unikać tematów, dotyczących niesamowitych wydarzeń skupionych wokół Scotta i najwyraźniej zaliczyli do nich Lydię.  
– Więc – zaczął Stiles, nienaturalnie pogodnym tonem. – Jaki masz problem?  
– Co?  
– Rozmawiając przez telefon – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Brzmiałeś jakbyś miał problem.  
– Och – Scott wzruszył ramionami, a dziewczynka poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Właściwie... chodzi właśnie o Annabelle.  
– Tak?  
– Um... Jesteśmy jej chrzestnymi. To znaczy ja i Kira – powiedział Scott. – Ale Kira jest w Japonii i nie da rady wrócić, a Lydia... – urwał, zerkając w stronę łóżka. – Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby się nią zająć – dokończył cicho.  
– Co z tobą? – zapytał Stiles, choć na końcu języka miał coś zupełnie innego. Co z ojcem dziewczynki? Rodziną Lydii? Przyjaciółmi?  
– Mam... pewne sprawy do załatwienia – odpowiedział Scott. Stiles przytaknął.  
– Mógłbym się nią zaopiekować – mruknął, ku własnemu zdumieniu, choć może nie powinno go to dziwić; tu, w Beacon Hills, łatwo było z powrotem wpaść w znany z dawien rytm. Scott potrzebował pomocy, Stiles biegł na ratunek. Nie wspominając o tym, że chodziło tu o córkę _Lydii_.  
– Serio? – W głosie Scotta słychać było niedowierzanie.  
– Serio. Stary, Scotty, wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał od tygodnia, oczywiście, że ci pomogę.  
W jakiś sposób, tyle wystarczyło, by napięcie między nimi zniknęło.

 

Ͽ

 

Podróż do mieszkania Lydii wypełniona była wskazówkami Scotta co do opieki nad dzieckiem i cichą muzyką dolatującą z radia. Annabelle, która obudziła się jakiś czas wcześniej i nie zareagowała w żaden sposób na przedstawienie jej Stilesa, siedziała w niebieskim foteliku dla dzieci, nie odzywając się ani słowem.  
– Brzmisz jak zatroskany ojciec – zażartował Stiles, gdy przyjaciel po raz kolejny przypomniał mu, żeby dzwonił w razie jakichkolwiek problemów. Scott wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ktoś musiał przejąć tę rolę, nie?  
Stiles jedynie przytaknął, stukając nerwowo w kolano i powstrzymując się od zadania nurtującego go pytania.  
– Jake. To jego imię – kontynuował Scott, rzucając mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie. – Był dup... Nie był zbyt miły. Wyjechał trzy lata temu i od tej pory go nie widzieliśmy.  
– Ok – mruknął Stiles.

 Kiedy zajechali pod niewielki, kilkupiętrowy budynek, Scott postawił Annabelle koło samochodu i kucnął tuż przed nią, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
– Bądź grzeczna, ok? Słuchaj Stilesa – powiedział i pocałował dziewczynkę w czoło. – Jeśli coś będzie nie tak... – dodał wstając.  
– Wiem, wiem, dzwonić do ciebie – przerwał mu Stiles. – Poradzimy sobie.  
– Ok – mruknął Scott, wyciągając fotelik z samochodu i podając go przyjacielowi. – W razie gdybyś musiał gdzieś z nią jechać. I... do zobaczenia. Pa, Anabelle – dodał jeszcze z uśmiechem, nim usiadł za kierownicą i odjechał. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu.  
– Słucham – mruknął Stiles, wolną rękę wyciągając do dziewczynki i ruszając w stronę bloku.  
– Gdzie zawlokłeś swój cholerny tyłek, zamiast siedzieć i pisać? – warknął jego agent. – Stoję pod twoimi drzwiami, więc lepiej żebyś był gdzieś w pobliżu, bo mam dla ciebie...  
– Właściwie to jestem w Beacon Hills?  
– … słucham? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jesteś na drugim końcu kraju? Bo chyba źle cię usłyszałem, nawet ty nie byłbyś...  
– Jestem w Beacon Hills, Jordan. Cokolwiek dla mnie masz, wyślij to pocztą, mailem, albo odwołaj jeśli wymaga to mojej obecności w Nowym Jorku, bo póki co tu zostaję – powiedział Stiles, manewrując kluczem przy drzwiach, aż udało mu się je otworzyć. Przedpokój zawalony był kocimi zabawkami, a na samym środku siedział kot we własnej osobie, żując radośnie ucho pluszowego psa. Trudno było pogodzić ten obraz z opanowaną, perfekcyjną Lydią Martin, którą kiedyś znał.  
– Zły kot! – krzyknęła dziewczynka, podbiegając by wyrwać kotu maskotkę. Była to najżywsza reakcja, jaką Stiles widział, odkąd poznali się kilka godzin temu. – Zostaw pana Papingtona!  
– Nie możesz... – kontynuował Jordan.  
– Mogę – przerwał mu Stiles. – Powinienem cię uprzedzić, wiem, ale pisać mogę wszędzie, a tu ktoś mnie teraz potrzebuje. Załatw to jakoś, ok?  
– Ok, jasne – wymamrotał Jordan. – A co z Rachel?  
– Cholera, zapomniałem o tym – powiedział Stiles, zatrzymując się w progu pokoju. Annabelle uniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego wielkimi oczami. – Nie słyszałaś tego – mruknął do niej.  
– Czego? – zapytał zdziwiony Jordan.  
– To nie do ciebie... Nieważne. Podejrzewam, że niedługo zadzwoni z wyrzutami – Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Jakoś jej to wyjaśnię, ty zajmij się resztą.  
– Ok. Do zobaczenia.  
– Ta... Do zobaczenia, Jordan – powiedział Stiles i omiótł spojrzeniem bałagan pozostawiony przez kota, aż zatrzymał wzrok na samym kocie i siedzącej koło niego Annabelle. – Więc... Jak ma na imię ta bestia?  
– Księżniczka Skyla – odpowiedziała dziewczynka.  
Stiles był niemal pewien, że to kocur, ale tego nie skomentował.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

W ramach promocji książek, Stiles robił różne rzeczy – jak czytanie bandzie sześcio- i siedmiolatków w ramach spotkania z autorem; tak bywa gdy docelowy wiek twoich fanów wynosi kilka lat. Parę razy wystąpił też w różnych popularnych programach dla dzieci i czasami był zaczepiany na ulicy przez podekscytowane maluchy i ich rodziców.  
Oczywiście żadna z tych rzeczy, nie była w stanie przygotować go do pełnowymiarowej, całodobowej opieki nad czterolatką. Stiles był przerażony.  
W pierwszej chwili, budząc się na dosyć wygodnej, fioletowej kanapie, nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego gdzie się znajduje. Przypomnienie w formie Annabelle, stanęło w drzwiach sekundę później, patrząc na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.  
– Hej – wychrypiał i próbując wstać, spadł z kanapy, co nawet już go nie dziwiło. – Szlag! Nic mi nie jest! – krzyknął, szybko się podnosząc. Dziewczynka zachichotała, znikając gdzieś w głębi mieszkania, a Stiles rozejrzał się wokół siebie, przyswajając otoczenie. Z kanapy na której spał, zwisały smętnie potargane nitki, a tuż koło masywnej szafy, leżała rozszarpana, niebieska mysz na wędce. Cały pokój utrzymany był w odcieniach brązu i fioletu, z małym, białym stolikiem pośrodku. Na półkach stały zdjęcia – Lydia w szpitalu, z maleńką Annabelle na rękach; Scott i Kira śmiejący się z czegoś, nie zwracając uwagi na aparat; Scott z Annabelle na karuzeli; Jackson i Lydia, siedzący koło gigantycznej choinki i grupa nieznanych mu osób obrzucająca śnieżkami Scotta i Isaaca. Nie było tam śladu po ojcu dziewczynki, zupełnie jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.  
Jak Stiles.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go huk w kuchni i z sercem w gardle pobiegł sprawdzić co się stało. Annabelle stała na środku pomieszczenia, otoczona odłamkami szkła i płatkami śniadaniowymi rozsypanymi na ziemi.  
– Jezu – wyrwało się mu, gdy omiatał spojrzeniem podłogę i stojący pod szafką taboret.  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotała Annabelle, przyciskając do piersi pluszowego psa.  
– Nie ruszaj się, nic się nie stało, ok? Tylko stój w miejscu, zaraz wrócę – rzucił przez ramię, pędząc do przedpokoju po buty i niemal rozbijając się na ścianie. W rekordowym tempie wsunął stopy w adidasy i wróciwszy do kuchni, z ulgą zauważył, że dziewczynka stoi tam gdzie ją zostawił. – Już po ciebie idę, ok? – mruknął i starając się omijać szkła, podszedł do Annabelle, podnosząc ją, gdy tylko znalazła się w zasięgu ręki. – Przeraziłaś mnie na śmierć – dodał, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech.  
– Nie chciałam.  
– Wiem – odpowiedział, sadzając dziewczynkę na kanapie i sprawdzając czy nigdzie się nie zraniła. Dopiero po trzecich oględzinach, jego serce zwolniło swój szalony bieg.

  
Po śniadaniu – złożonym z jajecznicy i nieco czerstwego chleba, jako że płatki śniadaniowe nie nadawały się już do niczego – Stiles przypomniał sobie o kocie, który musiał głodować przez ostatni dzień.  
– Gdzie podziała się Skyla? – zapytał, przeglądając szafki, w poszukiwaniu kociego jedzenia.  
– Skyla to chłopiec – sprostowała Annabelle.  
Stiles rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie.  
– Skoro wiesz, że to kocur, dlaczego nazwałaś go Księżniczka Skyla?  
– Bo Księżniczka Skyla jest super silna i radzi sobie ze wszystkim! – Dziewczynka podskoczyła na krześle, prawie zrzucając szklankę z sokiem. – Czytałyśmy wszystkie książki. Mama mówi, że skoro Księżniczka Skyla jest wzro... wzow...  
– Wzorowana? – podpowiedział Stiles, czując dokąd to zmierza.  
– Tak! – potwierdziła entuzjastycznie Annabelle. – Skoro jest wzorowana na chłopcu, to możemy tak nazywać kota chłopca. Wujek Scott zawsze marszczy wtedy nos.  
Stiles zaśmiał się pod nosem, nasypując kocich chrupek do miski.  
– Zdradzić ci tajemnicę? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku. Annabelle spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Twój wujek marszczy nos, bo Skyla jest wzorowana właśnie na nim – szepnął.  
– Na wujku Scotcie? – Dziewczynka otworzyła szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem.  
– To najprawdziwsza prawda. Słowo Skauta – odpowiedział Stiles, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
– Ekstra – skomentowała Annabelle, wpychając do ust łyżkę jajecznicy.  
Z salonu dobiegł huk i po chwili, ciemna kulka wpadła do kuchni prawie zabijając się na zakręcie.  
– Ten kot ma spóźniony zapłon – mruknął Stiles.

 

Ͽ

 

– A niech mnie, jeśli to nie mały Bo – rozległo się, ledwie Stiles przekroczył próg pobliskiego marketu. – Do tego z małą księżniczką – dodała staruszka, stając tuż przed nimi i spoglądając na Annabelle z uśmiechem.  
– Dzień dobry, pani Doyle – mruknął Stiles, powstrzymując się od westchnięcia z rezygnacją. – To Annabelle, chwilowo się nią opiekuję – przedstawił. Dziewczynka zacisnęła dłoń na jego bluzie, praktycznie przyklejając się mu do nogi i wpatrując w starszą panią bez słowa. Stiles mrugnął ze zdziwieniem, rzucając jej niespokojne spojrzenie; poprzedniego dnia nie wyglądała na _aż tak_ nieśmiałą. – Jest trochę nieufna wobec obcych – dodał, choć sam nie rozumiał co się dzieje.  
– Nic nie szkodzi – odparła staruszka, wciąż uśmiechając się promiennie. – Pamiętam ciebie w tym wieku – dodała z rozrzewnieniem. – Wciskałeś się w każdy kąt, a mówiłeś tak szybko, że czasami nie szło cię zrozumieć.  
– Ha, to się jeszcze czasem zdarza – mruknął Stiles z Annabelle wciąż wtuloną w jego nogę. – Przepraszam, pani Doyle, ale trochę nam się spieszy – powiedział, wskazując dziewczynkę ręką i modląc się w duchu, by staruszka zorientowała się w czym rzecz.  
– Ależ, oczywiście, kochanie – odpowiedziała starsza pani, klepiąc go na pożegnanie w ramię. – Powinieneś wpaść kiedyś na herbatę.  
– Jasne, pani Doyle. Do widzenia.  
– Do widzenia – powiedziała kobieta, po chwili znikając w drzwiach. Stiles kucnął przy Annabelle, patrząc jej w oczy.  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak – wymamrotała dziewczynka, kiwając głową. – Możemy kupić płatki czekoladowe?  
– Jasne.  
– I mleko bananowe – dodała Annabelle, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku.  
– I mleko bananowe – przytaknął Stiles, chwytając małą dłoń i prowadząc dziewczynkę między półki.

 

Ͽ

 

Skoczna, wesoła melodia ustawiona jako dzwonek Rachel, rozległa się oczywiście w najgorszym możliwym momencie – gdy Stiles przygotowywał obiad i jego dłonie pokryte były ohydną mieszaniną jajka, mąki i bułki tartej. Nim zdołał umyć i wytrzeć ręce, telefon zamilkł, przez chwilę jeszcze podświetlając dymek z wiadomością o nieodebranym połączeniu. Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem, Stiles zmniejszył ogień pod ziemniakami i przewrócił kotlety na drugą stronę. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, melodia powtórzyła się niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym sięgnął po telefon.  
– Słucham – mruknął, siadając na kanapie.  
– Gdzie żeś był? – warknęła Rachel. Była wściekła, czemu Stiles się nawet nie dziwił. – Czekam na ciebie jak ta idiotka, a ty nawet nie odbierasz cholernego telefonu! Przez ciebie prawie się spóźniłam na ślub własnej siostry, idioto! Powiedziałam Reginie, że wypadło ci coś ważnego...  
– To akurat prawda – wtrącił.  
– … ale czułam się kompletnie upokorzona. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że przychodzisz ze mną. _Wszyscy_ , Stiles. Mama trzy razy pytała czy coś się między nami psuje.  
– Przepraszam, Rach – wymamrotał, czując jak coś nieprzyjemnego skręca mu się w żołądku. – Naprawdę. W pośpiechu zapomniałem, że mam jakieś plany. Jestem teraz w Beacon Hills.  
– W Beacon Hills? Co u diabła robisz w tej dziurze?  
– Scott... Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci o nim? Przedwczoraj wieczorem zadzwonił, żeby powiedzieć mi o Lydii...  
– Kim w ogóle jest Lydia?  
– Stara przyjaciółka. Miała wypadek samochodowy, leży teraz w śpiączce.  
– Przyjaciółka? Do dzisiaj nawet nie wiedziałam o jej istnieniu.  
– Nie utrzymywaliśmy kontaktu! Ale to chyba mało ważne, biorąc pod uwagę w jakim jest stanie! – zirytował się Stiles. Przez chwilę, z drugiej strony dobiegała jedynie głucha cisza.  
– Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy wrócisz – powiedziała w końcu Rachel. – Nie mam ochoty kłócić się przez telefon.  
– Nie wiem kiedy to będzie – odpowiedział ostrożnie.  
– Co to ma znaczyć?  
– Zostaję tu jeszcze jakiś czas. Może nawet dopóki Lydia się nie obudzi.  
– I tak w niczym jej nie pomożesz. To co mówisz w ogóle nie ma sensu, Stiles.  
– Ktoś musi się zająć Annabelle – mruknął. Dziewczynka słysząc swoje imię, podniosła głowę znad czytanej książki i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Stiles mrugnął. _Czytanej?_  
– … Annabelle? Stiles, o czym ty znowu pieprzysz?  
– Córka Lydii. Scott jest jej ojcem chrzestnym i nie miał jej z kim zostawić...  
– Wiesz co? Pogadamy później. Chyba mam zbyt dużego kaca na tę rozmowę – przerwała mu Rachel i rozłączyła się. Stiles odrzucił telefon na bok i westchnął głęboko, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
– Stiles?  
– Co, dzwoneczku?  
– Coś się pali.  
– Chol... ibka!

 

Ͽ

 

Po obiedzie, Stiles i Annabelle włączyli „Króla Lwa” i rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie. Skaza spadał właśnie prosto w objęcia hien, gdy rozległo się _„Monster”_ Lady Gagi.  
– Zaraz wrócę – szepnął Stiles, chwytając telefon i przechodząc do kuchni. Dziewczynka pokiwała jedynie głową, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Hej, Scott.  
– Stiles. Jak się trzymacie?  
– Całkiem nieźle, poszliśmy na zakupy, zrobiłem obiad i właśnie oglądamy „Króla Lwa”. U ciebie wszystko ok?  
– Co? A, tak. Wszystko gra – mruknął rozkojarzony Scott. – Cieszę się, że nie macie żadnych problemów.  
– Tylko...  
– Tak?  
– Czy Annabelle jest nieśmiała?  
– Dlaczego pytasz?  
– Wpadliśmy w sklepie na panią Doyle – odpowiedział Stiles. – Annabelle wyglądała na niemal przestraszoną.  
– Och. Wiesz jak tu jest – mruknął Scott. – Lydia kładzie duży nacisk na to, by nie ufała obcym.  
– Rozumiem – przytaknął Stiles. – Po prostu nie wydawała się _aż tak_ nieśmiała wczoraj w szpitalu i potem w domu, więc...  
– Bo ty nie jesteś obcy – powiedział Scott, jakby było to coś oczywistego.  
– Co...? – zaczął Stiles.  
– Muszę lecieć – przerwał mu Scott. – Dzwoń gdyby coś się działo – rzucił jeszcze i się rozłączył. Stiles spojrzał na telefon z niedowierzaniem, dusząc irracjonalną chęć rzucenia nim o ścianę.

 

Ͽ

 

Wieczorem dziewczynka przyniosła pierwszy tom „Księżniczki Skyli”, pakując się Stilesowi na kolana.  
– Poczytasz mi?  
– Jasne – mruknął, otwierając książkę i uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– Pierwszy rozdział już przeczytałam – dodała Annabelle, przerzucając strony. – Zacznij od drugiego.  
– Ok. Potrafisz już sama czytać?  
– Mama mnie nauczyła – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, skubiąc róg strony.  
Stiles był już w połowie rozdziału drugiego, gdy Annabelle spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
– Stiles? – wyszeptała.  
– Tak?  
– Kiedy wróci mamusia?  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedział, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie. W oczach dziewczynki lśniły łzy i Stiles poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.  
– Chcę, żeby wróciła – wymamrotała Annabelle, pociągając nosem. – Powiedziała, że wróci wieczorem, a... ale nie wróciła.  
– Wiem, dzwoneczku – mruknął, odkładając książkę na bok i wstając. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w jego szyję, cicho płacząc. Stiles sam czuł się bliski łez. – Mama musi tylko odpocząć. Widziałaś ją w szpitalu, prawda? – dodał. Annabelle skinęła głową, wciskając się w niego jeszcze mocniej. – Jestem pewien, że gdy się obudzi, od razu zapyta o ciebie, ok? Musisz tylko dać jej trochę czasu.  
– Na pewno?  
– Na sto procent, księżniczko.  
– Nie jestem księżniczką, to Skyla – zachichotała słabo dziewczynka. – Możemy obejrzeć Księżniczkę Skylę? – dodała sennie.  
– Obejrzeć? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Stiles. Naprawdę nie przypominał sobie, by ekranizowali jego książkę. Annabelle skinęła głową.  
– Dostałam film od wujka Scotta i cioci Kiry – wymamrotała.  
– Gdzie go masz?  
– Mama trzyma go gdzieś w swoim pokoju.  
– Ok. Poczekaj tutaj – powiedział, sadzając dziewczynkę na kanapie – a ja poszukam twojego filmu, dobrze?  
– Ok – przytaknęła Annabelle.

Stiles zawahał się, nim wszedł do pokoju Lydii. Była jakaś niewidzialna granica, której do tego momentu starał się nie przekroczyć. W końcu Lydia leżała w szpitalu, wciąż nieprzytomna – grzebanie w jej rzeczach, wydawało się nie na miejscu. Jednak ciekawość i chęć sprawienia przyjemności Annabelle wygrały, i Stiles otworzył drzwi.  
Sypialnia była zwyczajna. Duże łóżko zajmowało większość miejsca w pokoju; koło niego wciśnięte było jedynie niewielkie biurko pokryte masą papierów i niewielka szafka nocna, a na niej prosty, czarny zegarek elektroniczny. Przed biurkiem stało malutkie, białe krzesło, a na półce pod nim kilka książek. Jego własna seria o Joshui Sparku, wyjątkowo pisana dla dorosłych – zauważył, przyglądając się bliżej.  
Nie było tam wiele miejsc, w których można by coś ukryć. W pierwszej kolejności, Stiles przeszukał szuflady biurka i szafki nocnej, parapet, a nawet zajrzał pod pościel na łóżku – bez skutku. Gdy miał już zrezygnować, zauważył że to co uznał za bok łóżka, jest tak naprawdę wysuwaną skrytką. Otworzywszy ją, stanął przed pudłem wypełnionym drobiazgami; płyta podpisana „Księżniczka Skyla – przedstawienie marionetkowe”, leżała na samym wierzchu. Podniósł ją i chciał zamknąć szufladę, jednak w oczy rzuciło mu się znajome zdjęcie – on i Lydia, pochylający się nad jakimiś papierami. Identyczna fotografia, od lat wciśnięta była za okładkę jego dziennika. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, bezwiednie gładząc palcem chropowatą powierzchnię, nim zatrzasnął skrytkę i wrócił do salonu.

Annabelle zdążyła zasnąć na kanapie.

 

 

 

 


End file.
